


《劫後餘生》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

by dt910189



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 漫威
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 親情向, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 三篇系列文之一，可單篇觀看復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》、《蜘蛛人：離家日》內容提及
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 鐵蟲 - Relationship





	《劫後餘生》｜漫威（鐵蟲親情向）

**Author's Note:**

> 三篇系列文之一，可單篇觀看  
復仇者聯盟4《Endgame》、《蜘蛛人：離家日》內容提及

他不知道事情是怎麼發生的，只是等他回過神來，自己正身處在那個男人的葬禮中，身旁就連大戰時也不忘小吵小鬧的夥伴們，此刻卻一個比一個來得沈默，恍惚中，他彷彿看見了那個男人帶些戲謔的笑容，像是在調笑他們哭花了臉的脆弱，卻又沒能藏住眼裡慌亂的擔憂。

他重返校園，和其他人一樣打算將這失去的五年逐一補上，只是他知道，即便這五年的時光能夠被填補，有些事情——有些人，總會在誰的心頭留下無法抹滅的傷疤。

他至今仍舊不明白，為什麼史塔克先生選擇了他？說到底，自己當時不過是個不知天高地厚的青少年罷了，甚至他認為自己現在也稱不上什麼超級英雄，更是無法和索爾、美國隊長或是浩克那些真正的英雄比擬，現在的他理解了那些光鮮亮麗的外表下，究竟需要背負著多少人的性命及責任，而他並不認為自己現下的能力足以扛起那被所有人寄託的期望。

或許現在的他不該再去思考那些複雜的問題，將注意力集中於校園生活才是他應該做的，只是每當他試圖擺脫那些過去，總會有什麼新狀況隨之而來。他確實會為人們感到擔憂，更是比誰都不希望這個世界再一次的陷入混亂，但他不過就是想當一回普通人，不過就是想忘記另一個乘載了過多悲傷的身份。

人們總說東尼・史塔克是個自傲、輕浮，又總是說不出好話的富豪，就連哈皮有時也會不知該如何反駁那些流言蜚語，不過確實，和史塔克先生相處久了的人都知道，外界的流言並不假，但他們同時也知道，那並非是那個男人的全貌。

那人從來不是什麼青少年學習的好榜樣，也總是不懂得表達自己對他人的關心，但男人教會了他何謂責任、何謂成長，而若不是當初史塔克先生找上了他，他不知道現在的自己會何去何從，更無法想像以前那個只懂得莽撞行事的自己，會給梅帶來多少困擾。

那些他人投射過來的視線，他不是不明瞭，相反的，正因為他能確切地感受到所有人加註於他身上的期望，才令他對於“下一代鋼鐵人”這樣的稱號感到不知所措，而更重要的是，他從來就不是鋼鐵人，也並不會因此就成為了人們所期盼的新一代鋼鐵人，這令他想逃離一切，只是無論自己身處何方，他總能看見那個男人的身影，就這麼靜靜地在他最需要的時候陪伴在自己身旁，如同以往。

有些事，他是長大後才明白的，像是他一直沒能忘掉哈皮那天注視著他的目光，起初，他沒能理解那有些違和的熟悉感是從何而來，只覺得那視線彷彿灼傷了他，自己只好埋頭研究起新戰服，將好奇心擱置一旁。後來，他在這些年的成長中意識到，自己也曾向誰投射過這樣的目光，欣慰、感嘆、瞭然重重地點醒了他，他依舊認為誰也無法成為下一代的鋼鐵人，但不得不承認，他在某些時候，確實會令人們想起那個男人。

畢業後，他從史塔克企業的實習生轉為了正職員工，至少他是這麼對其他同學說的，而他依舊和哈皮保持著聯繫，當然，若福瑞能減少一些他的工作量就再好不過了，那人倒是毫不避諱地將他當作了史塔克二代，能研究那些外星科技確實是難得的機會，但他怎麼說也都是個有自己事業的人，平時沒什麼注意，也只有工作超量時才會理解史塔克先生過去抱怨福瑞的種種了。

他偶爾還是會夢見那個男人，偶爾還是會看著那人留下來的鋼鐵裝發愣，這個世界漸漸地放下過去了，所有人都展開了新的篇章，而他也開始了一段新的旅程，縱然他還是無法肯定自己做出的每個抉擇，只是無論如何，一切最終都會沒事的。

對嗎？史塔克先生？


End file.
